


His vice, hard times

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Tsukishima has a hard time remembering if he forgot something, but Kageyama doesn't say a word.





	

He has no idea when or why it started, but he's very grateful it did.

After getting over the shock, that is.

Captain dearest was running late, the fist anomaly of the day, because he was never late and then... _those...that...leathery thing around his hips and thighs...what was it called again, ah yes, garter belt._

Where the hell did  _that_ come from?

And mind you, it's not that fake leather semi-plastic bull,  _it's the genuine thing._

_100% yes._

 

His new glasses must be pulling one on him, they have to be. Closing the door to the lockers would be an excellent next move but his brain refuses to function. Even more so when Kageyama  _have some mercy_ Tobio decides to take his sweet time undressing, or was it that his perception of time went completely out the window, could be that, he can't tell.

He shouldn't be so affect by this.

So what if he suddenly decided to pop up late and with some extra garments,  _fitting quite nicely_ , might he add; it's not like it's the end of the world. It does mark the end of the rational thought in Tsukishima's head, though.

The trusty number 9 uniform shirt is on his shoulders but the rest of it idly lays on the bench still, as His Majesty adjusts the straps, testing how it sits by sliding a finger under one strap, pulls it and the slight slapping sound reverberates through Tsukishima with a jolt. The door falls shut, at last.

It does the trick and kick-starts his mind again, searching through the most recent events, trying to recall whether he did something, said something or forgot something to cause this... _this_ .

The front row view of His Majesties legs and  _brief_ briefs clad ass, placing a foot on the bench and okay shit he should really move or at least stop staring because he can feel his glasses slip and he's probably looking like an idiot like that but  _he just can't look away_ .

 

_Like, damn._

_He still hasn't lost that tan he got that summer and combine that with the way the leather practically cosseted him; not obstructing, but sliding so smoothly with the way he moved, the faintest brush of it against the skin brings out a smile to his lips without mush fuss and Tsukishima's mouth is suddenly dry as a dessert._

“ _Like what you see?_ ” He asks with a smile reaching his eyes as he reaches for his bag to get something else out.

_It's a pair of long knee protectors._

_With the fabric stretching beautifully over muscles as he moves while putting them on._

_(With Tsukishima barely feeling his.)_

_Last but not least, the garters disappear behind the rest of his uniform but the image burned in Tsukishima's very attentive mind doesn't. It lingers long after the shorts covered the most interesting part – almost, that is._

_The garters are unseen but the protectors leave just enough room, maybe a centimetre, possibly two, they don't quite reach the rim of his shorts, for imagination. It's nothing vulgar, of course, but it's enough to drive Tsukishima insane._

 

Tsukishima doesn't even register that he's done with his change of clothes until he passes by, long fingers brushing under his chin, closing it shut, discreetly, on his way out.

“Better not be late.” The setter says with a playful wink.

_But he was curious._

_Whether His Majesty could keep up with the training programme with all that gear._

_First up, the jump float._

_(He couldn't wait for the day to end.)_

_The jump float is preformed perfectly, how could he have ever doubt it, but the image playing before his eyes, the way he can't help but visualise what the leather does to his thighs and the way the back strap has, simply has to, tighten around his ass._

It happens in a mere moment, but even that is enough for Yamaguchi to notice he didn't look all too well.

“Tsukki?” He tugs lightly at his shirt, getting his attention.

“Are your new glasses giving you trouble?”

_Oh, sweet, innocent, pure hearted Yamaguchi. If only it was that._

“Sort of.” He chokes out as Kageyama passes by them, off to explain the steps to the first years.

“I'll manage.” He breathes more freely once he's out of ear shot, taking the glasses off and rubbing his eyes. Who knows, maybe there was something with his glasses.

_There wasn't._

“Maybe you just need time to adjust to the new lenses?” Yamaguchi, offers, ever so helpful.

“Yeah, probably that.”

_Not even remotely._

Now he _knows_ he forgot something,

_but what?_

_Never mind what_ , he thinks, _better concentrate on not doing stupid things_.

It only works until they form teams and end up on the opposite sides of the court and Tsukishima stops breathing when their eyes meet. Kageyama's in an awfully good mood and that often leads to him doing the one thing he really shouldn't be; like biting his lower lip while smiling.

_He so wants to pull Kageyama by the shirt over the damn net and kiss them both senseless, leaving everyone gaping._

Self-control.

He can do this.

He is so, so proud of himself when they end up losing by a point but it's not his fault. He didn't stay glued to the floor like he feared he would. Hinata went in for the ball too early and the ball hit right as he passed by it.

“Timing, Hinata.” Kageyama says, holding out a hand for Yamaguchi to high five it and the freckled pinch server does so gladly.

“I know.” The red head mutters, not too disappointed with the result.

“That was a mighty fine game, captain.” A second year beams.

_So is he,_ is all Tsukishima can conclude, but let's not get ahead of things. Lest something happens kids shouldn't see.

“Tsukki, are you sure you're alright?” Yamaguchi huffs. “You've been quiet all day.”

_For a good reason, you sweet summer child, for a very good reason._

“Did I forget something today?” He opts to ask, because whom to ask if not your best friend.

“Not that I know of?”

_He so forgot something. And if Yamaguchi doesn't know, it's most definitely related to Kageyama and him._

That must be it.

Why else would he let him simmer on a low fire the whole day?

 

_ The punishment is great, by the way, right up his alley, but he'd like to know what he forgot to deserve this. Probably something minor, because Kageyama had ways to make sure he never forgets any major things ever again. It happened once. Hence his mild adrenaline rush. Mixed in something...a little darker. _

But his King is known to be quite merciful if he so wishes and people deserve it because once they're the last ones in the locker, in the place his turmoil began, he finally gets to the answer that had him on pins and needles for a good majority of the day.

 

“ _Never thought I'd come up with another way to keep you silent.” Kageyama says, amusement clear in his voice, knees on either side of Tsukishima's thighs, head tilted to the side._

_ Tsukishima's fingers burn with the need to feel him up, maybe even inspect the garters closer, yeah, he should totally do that. _

“ _Like the surprise?”_

_ Oh, the sweet relief washing over Tsukishima was beyond words. Thank Heavens and everything in between, he didn't forget anything and kept his mouth shut. _

“ _It suits you...” He says, voice low, as he hugs him, pulling his shorts up just enough to reveal the bane of his existence and the precious gift. So, so precious._

“ _Want to show me how it works?”_

“ _Why don't you find out yourself?”_

 

_ Well, don't mind if he does.  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whops, my hand slipped. Happy readings.


End file.
